Les ailes de la destinée
by alinemcb54
Summary: venez voir...
1. prologue

Auteur : chmarie

e-mail : 

titre : les ailes de la destinée

genre : escaflowne

Etat : en cours

Commentaire : ma première fic sur escaflowne, soyez indulgents ! Je sais le titre n'est pas hyper, mais je ne suis même pas encore sûr de la fin de ma fic ! Envoyer moi vos remarques, blâmes ou éloges, c'est toujours constructif ! J'essayerais de répondre à vos demandes, questions. Merci et bonne lecture.

**Prologue :**

-Hey Hitomi, debout ! Lève toi c'est un jour décisif aujourd'hui !

-MMnnnn…

Hitomi n'eu pas le temps de parler plus car un coussin s'abattis sur elle en pleine figure. Hitomi ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir son amie excédée et un autre coussin à la main.

-c'est bon je me lève, mais plus d'oreiller stp, c'est pas du jeu.

Yukari sortit de la chambre, Hitomi ferma les yeux un petit moment, elle resta sans bouger

« Gaea, Van, vous me manquez ! » Cette nuit elle avait encore rêvé de Gaea..

Elle se mit assise sur son lit, puis se leva d'un bond pour prendre une bonne douche glacée. Elle mis ensuite une jolie robe blanche, laissa ses longs cheveux lâchés puis descendit prendre le petit déjeuner avec son amie.

Hitomi et Yukari avaient pris un appartement ensemble, Hitomi continuait l'athlétisme et Yukari étais toujours son agent mais souhaitais devenir styliste. Elles avaient suivi des cours de médecine mais elles avaient arrêtes car elles ne pouvaient supporter la vue de tant de sang lors d'une dissection. De plus, Hitomi préférait les cours de secourisme aux travaux pratiques, elles faisaient donc toute les deux partis de l'équipe de SAMU volontaire pour venir en aide aux gens.

Mais aujourd'hui, Hitomi avait un rdv important pour sa carrière.

-Hitomi, dépêche-toi, faut pas être en retard.

-J'arrive une seconde et je suis prête, Yuki !

Hitomi mis ses sandalettes, pris son sac, ferma la porte à clef puis partie avec sa meilleure amie en voiture.

Arrivées devant un grand bâtiment blanc, les filles entrèrent. La standardiste leur indiqua le bureau de monsieur Samo Leng. Devant la porte, Hitomi avait le trac, Yukari étais là pour la soutenir.

-Imagine s'il n'aime pas ma chanson, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il va l'adorer, c'est sûr. Tu n'as qu'as fermer les yeux et respire profondément, voilà. Et puis je suis là.

Sur ces paroles de réconfort, Hitomi toqua à la porte, un jeune homme leur ouvrit.

-Entrez, n'ayez pas peur, on pas vous manger. Vous êtes Melle Hitomi Kansaki et vous vous devez être son amie, Melle Yukari Simono.

-Oui c'est ça, répondit Yukari, et vous êtes…

-Leng Porti, c'est moi qui vais vous auditionner, Melle, bon nous allons commencer, le calvaire vas être fini. Allez dans la petite boite, et mettez le casque.

Hitomi s'y rendit et mis le casque, elle regarda Yuki qui lui disait de respirer et se décontracta.

La musique commença et Hitomi se mit à chanter.

« Si la tendresse et la poésie,

nous on laissé la nostalgie

combien de ces choses avons- nous perdus,

puisque tu aimerais, n'y pense plus

j'ai si mal sans toi,

tant pis si je ne guérissais pas,

car mes douleurs sont belles à mourir

chaque fois quelles reviennent me dire

Sempre, sempre

Tant pis si pour toi s'étais plus jamais

Tous ces mots que tu voulais jurer

Ces paroles qui faisaient espérer et qui m'ont prises

R :Sempre, sempre

Quelques mots d'amour que tu m'as laiss

Si cet amour est tellement vrai

C'est un vide auquel je ne m'habitue pas

Dans mon âme il y a cet éclat

Cette lueur que l'on n'éteint jamais

Quand on trop aimé, quand on trop aim

J'écris ton nom quand la nuit bat

Quand l'obscurité est l

Dans le silence je pris, j'oublie tous de ce monde

Et je m'enfuis dans ces douleurs tellement profondes

De tous ce qui nous sépare

Reviens me hanter si fort

Comme ces petits riens qui font si mal

Me blessent en regrets de cristal

R »

La chanson finie, Leng étais sous le charme

-Parfait, pas besoin de la refaire.

Hitomi reposa donc le casque soulagé et ému, Yukari lui sauta dans les bras.

-magnifique, je te l'avais bien dit, comment tu fais pour avoir l'air si 'dedans'

Elle l'embrassa fortement sur la joue, sécha ses larmes puis murmura à l'oreille de son ami, « Van ».

Hitomi avait tout dit à Yukari à propos de Gaea et de son 'ange'. Yuki fut d'abord surprise mais s'étais son amie et elle l'avait cru et soutenu. Elle comprenait ainsi mieux que son amie avait toujours la tête dans les étoiles, elle l'aidait à 'passer le cap et tenir le coup'.

Les deux filles se sourirent, puis eurent un petit rire bref. Elles étaient restées accolées et Leng les regardés amusé.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dit alors Hitomi

-Si ce single marche bien, et j'en suis sûr qu'il fera un carton, vous pourrez faire un disque, des concerts…

-c'est vraiment sérieux ? , Demanda Yukari.

-Bien sûr, je vais chercher les contrats.

Hitomi et Yukari crièrent comme des folles.

Une nouvelle vie venait de commencer pour ses deux filles, un nouvel avenir.

Sur Gaea, Van étais sur les toits du palais, Fanélia avait été reconstruite et le monde était en paix. Son peuple était heureux et l'aimait. Van étais un bon roi, il gouvernait avec sagesse et diplomatie. Mais il ne cessait de penser à Hitomi, il aimerait la revoir.

-Je la verrais ce soir dans mon rêve.

En effet, les deux amoureux avaient réussit à se retrouver dans leurs rêves pour se parler, se voir un peu.

Notes de l'auteur :

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, la chanson qu'interprète Hitomi et Sempre, sempre (G.Morra- H. Ségara / M. Fabrizio ) ed universal Music Publishing. Elle est dans l'album au nom d'une femme, n°6 d'Hélène Ségara.

Envoyez-moi un mail pour me dire ce que vous penser de mon histoire, blâmes ou éloges, c'est toujours constructif. Merci d'avance.


	2. chapitre1

Auteur : chmarie

e-mail : 

titre : les ailes de la destinée

genre : escaflowne

Etat : en cours

Commentaire : ma première fic sur escaflowne, soyez indulgents ! Je sais le titre n'est pas hyper, mais je ne suis même pas encore sûr de la fin de ma fic ! Envoyer moi vos remarques, blâmes ou éloges, c'est toujours constructif ! J'essayerais de répondre à vos demandes, questions. Merci et bonne lecture. Ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe ou conjugaison, ect… je suis désolée je ne suis pas forte en français.

CHAPITRE 1 

-hey Hitomi debout, c'est journée interwieu aujourd'hui

-MMnnn… j'arrive.

Hitomi se leva, le regard mouillé, elle n'avait pas réussi à obtenir de connexion avec lui encore cette nuit. Elle s'essuya les yeux.

« Allez Hitomi, tu ne vas pas te laisser aller, courage, je sais que c'est dur mais pense aux autres, à tes amis, tes parents. » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se fit alors une beauté, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Ca va Hitomi, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, tu veux que j'annule les journalistes ?

-non ne t'inquiète, Yuki, je vais bien, lui dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire crisp

-je te connais mon Hitou, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? …Tu n'as pas réussi à lui parler cette nuit

-Oh, Yukari, dit-elle en fondant en larmes, c'est sûr, il m'a oublié il ne veux plus me parler.

-ça va aller, Yukari la pris dans ses bras, il va te reparler.

-Non, la dernière fois que je lui ais parlé je lui ais dit que j'aimerais le revoir, en vrai et la il m'a quitté le vide noir, il m'a quitté.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie, ça va aller, je vais tout annuler

-non, non t'inquiète, ça me changeras les idées et puis on ira faire les boutiques après, ça te vas ?

-Oui, mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, on arête tous, d'accord ?

-d'accord, allez on y va faut pas être en retard.

Dans la salle d'interwieu, il y avait de nombreux journalistes qui attendait de pouvoir discuter avec Hitomi. Yukari régulait les entrées et vérifiait que son amie se porte bien, elle ne voulait pas trop la charger. Elle avait mis sa carrière de styliste de côté pour pouvoir soutenir son amie, elle ne le regrettait pas et elle se sentait fière d'être son agent.

A l'intérieur de la salle, Hitomi buvait un peu d'eau en attendant le prochain interwieu. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vis une plume tomber du ciel puis disparaître.

-Oh Van voilà que j'ai des hallucinations maintenant.

Un homme entra dans la salle puis toussota un peu. Hitomi étais resté devant la fenêtre en entendant le journaliste, elle se retourna.

-Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, asseyez-vous, nous allons commencer.

-excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je suis Alec Fuller, journaliste de « ONE ». Vous êtes ravissante, on dirait un ange !

-un ange… non je ne suis pas un ange, mais si vous voulez je peux vous en présenter un, dit-elle en souriant.

-merci, votre dernier single « je ne pourrai plus aimer»fait un carton, vos chansons parlent d'amour, mais elles sont si tristes, pourquoi ?

-et bien j'ai rencontré l'amour et quand on le perd, ça fait mal. Les chansons ça me permet de faire sortir toutes ces émotions, il faut toujours dire ce que l'on ressent vraiment, ne pas se cacher, se dissimuler.

-cela devait être un grand chagrin d'amour, sans être indiscret, il vous manque toujours ?

-je dois apprendre à l'oublier pour continuer à vivre et sourire, après tous il y- a plus malheureux que moi.

- C'est vrai, vous êtes athlètes de grand niveau, vous travailler comme volontaire au SAMU, et vous chantez, vous n'êtes pas épuisés ?

-Non, un peu fatigué parfois mais je cours depuis que je suis petite, je ne peux pas abandonner et cela m'a aidé de savoir courir, cela peut vous sortir de grands problèmes. Pour le SAMU, je voulais être médecin avant mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, mais cela ne m'as pas empêché de continuer à vouloir aider les autres.

-vous avez notez une dédicace pour la chanson « la ou tu rêves » 'je serais toujours la pour vous'. Qui est-ce ?

-c'est à deux de mes amis les plus chers, ils se reconnaîtront.

-vous avez noter aussi a la fin de votre album qu'il faut croire aux pouvoirs des rêves, que voulez vous dire ?

-ne pas abandonner ses rêves et garder confiance en l'avenir. Même si la plupart de mes chansons sont tristes, il faut garder la tête haute le cœur au chaud et avancer vers ses rêves. Ecouter « maintenant », elle n'est pas triste et c'est vraiment moi. N'oublier pas le pouvoir des rêves.

-je vous remercie et vous souhaite beaucoup de reussitte.

-merci.

Le journaliste partit. Hitomi se rassit, Yukari entra.

-Salut, ça va ? C'étais le dernier journaliste, c'est fini.

-Heureusement car je n'aurais pas tenu plus longtemps.

-tu peux aller te reposer, on dîne chez tes parents ce soir, il nous ont invité.

Mais je vole ! Hitomi se voyait, elle avait plongé d'une falaise et avait sauté mais au lieu de tombé, elle avait déployé deux grandes ailes, mais elle ressentais une sensation bizarre… la peur, elle avait pris la fuite… puis une lame… du sang sur ses ailes… elle tombait par terre… elle voyait le soleil puis…

-Hitomi, allez Hitomi réveille toi, désolé de te réveiller, il faut te préparer.

-…

Hitomi avait ouvert les yeux, un mauvais rêve, c'étais un mauvais rêve, mais… cela semblait si réel ! . Elle se leva et se prépara, elle mit la robe que son frère lui avait offert puis descendit rejoindre Yukari.

-Arrivées devant la maison des Kansaki, Yukari passa devant, elle attendit son amie puis elle ouvrit la porte…

-SURPRISE !!!!

Tous les amis d'Hitomi étaient là, ses parents son frère, même des gens de la musique. Hitomi avait les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de bonheur.

La fête se déroula superbement, l'ambiance était joyeuse, cette nuit Hitomi étais heureuse.

-Regarde Hitomi c'est Amano.

Amano, Yukari et lui avait été ensemble un petit moment mais ils s'étaient quittés en bons amis.

-Je me suis dit que ça te remonterais le moral de le revoir, il y aussi Gohan et Mira mais je ne sais pas ou ils sont, sans doute sur le balcon

-merci Yukari, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Hitomi alla voir son ami.

-Salut Amano, ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir

-Moi aussi, je ne pouvais pas manquer la petite fête de notre Hitomi, cela aurait été une faute grave dit-il en souriant

-C'est Yukari qui a tout organisé, tu es revenu au Japon depuis longtemps ? Ou en est ta carrière de coureur.

-Je suis revenu hier, c'est pour te faire la surprise, et je vais faire des sélections pour… les jeux olympiques !!

-Les J.O !! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, Amano, tu vas réussir c'est sûr.

-ce qui est sûr c'est que tu as réussi ! Tu es devenue une chanteuse internationale ! J'ai discuté avec des gens de la maison de disques, tu les as tous dans ta poche et en plus tu n'as pas la grosse tête. Ne nous oublie pas, nous pauvres petits, quand tu seras à Hollywood !

-On n'y est pas encore ! Et puis comment je pourrais vous oublier ? C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça, les J.O… tu te souviens j'avais parié que tu y serais avant moi, et bien je l'ai gagn !

-Tu ne regrette pas d'avoir arêtes les courses ?

-non, et puis je continue à courir quand même, pour garder la forme et destresser, parce qu'ici la pression !

-Tu veux aller danser ?

-Non merci, mais invite Yukari cela lui fera plaisir.

Hitomi le quitta pour se rendre sur le balcon, elle admira les étoiles et la vue. Magnifique vue, elle donnait sur la plage, la mer calme et sur deux jeunes gens.

-Mais …

Hitomi prit son sac et son manteau et partit en courant en direction de la plage…

-Vous êtes la, je vous ai pas trouvés à l'intérieur, pourquoi vous êtes sortis ?

hitomi se placa devant les deux jeunes gens enlacés, ils fixaient l'horizon.

-désolé mais… commenca la jeune femme, elle fondit en larmes, l'homme la serra plus fort

-tu te souviens qu'on cherchait des indices sur nos origines, et bien…

-elle nous as abandonné, notre mère nous as abandonn !!

-on nous as dit que l'on nous avait trouvés sur cette plage avec quelques affaires

-Gohan, Mira, je suis désolée, je…

-on vas nous envoyer les affaires, on les recevra dans deux jours… tu peux …euh, est-ce que tu pourrais venir quand…

-quand vous les recevrez ? Pas de prob, je serais la, vous pouvez comptez sur moi ! je vais vous laisser

-Hitomi ?

-oui, Mira

-merci pour la chanson

-de rien.

Quand Hitomi partis de la fête, il étais plus de trois heure du matin.

-Encore merci pour cette soirée, je me sens mieux.

-Heureusement que tu ne travaille pas demain matin, sinon imagine le mal pour te réveiller !

-Oui, tu devrais prendre le seau d'eau cette fois, il me faut mes 8 heures de sommeil !!

et les filles rierent de bon cœur ensemble.

La ville étais calme, la mer aussi, sur le sable les deux jeunes gens étaient partis. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il y allait suivre…

A suivre…

Notes : je tire le titre de mes chansons des albums que j'écoute à longueur de journée, je eut pas écouter les disques d'escaflowne, je les pas :( , mais si vous voulez me les envoyer, pas de prob :), alors pour pas de poursuites judiciaire, je préfère noter à qui appartient ces musiques, (je veux pas aller en taul, moi !)

« Je ne pourrais plus aimer » (Pierre lorain/François rause – Antoine verlant)

éditions Gofingo music

« La ou tu rêves » (marie Jo zarb/ benjamin rafaelli)

editions Sony / atv music publishing / Gofingo Music

ce sont toutes les deux des chansons de l'album de Jenifer (n°7&9)

si vous souhaiter savoir les paroles des chansons, envoyer moi un mail, je vous les enverrais, merci

au fait ca me ferais très très très très très très très très très plaisir si vous m'envoyer votre avis des rewieus ou n'importe quoi, si vous vouller savoir n'importe quoi de l'histoire amano-yukari au nombres de posters afichés dans ma chambre !


	3. chapitre 2

Auteur : chmarie

e-mail : 

titre : les ailes de la destinée

genre : escaflowne

Etat : en cours

Commentaire : voici la suite, vous allez avoir une de ces surprises à la fin ! Enfin j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! N'hésitez toujours pas à m'écrire, j'aime avoir des potes ! Et pis ça peut toujours m'aide pour la suite de l'histoire !

Chapitre 2

Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là, elle avait fait le même rêve que la nuit précédente sauf qu'après le soleil c'était deux lunes qu'elle avait aperçues. Deux lunes… c'était donc sur Gaea que se passait son rêve…

-Hitomi, Hitomi !

Yukari passa la porte.

-Ha, c'est bien tu es réveillé, j'avais peur de devoir apporter un seau d'eau froide !

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yukari ?

-Je suis désolée Hitou, je croyais que tu avais journée libre aujourd'hui mais la séance photo de demain a été reportée à aujourd'hui, c'est en fin d'après-midi, mais …

-c'est bon Yuki, j'arrive. Mais demain je ne pourrais rien faire, je dois aller chez Gohan et Mira c'est important !

-ne t'inquiète pas tu n'avais que la séance photo mais elle a été reportée alors demain tu as champ libre, j'espère qu'ils vont bien ?

-Gohan et Mira ? Oui, très bien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Melle Kansaki, je suis si content de vous revoir.

-Mr Fuller, vous êtes photographe aussi, vous m'impressionn !

-Pas autant que vous !

Hitomi sourit. Le studio de photographie était immense, et il y avait une très belle vue sur le parc.

-Le studio est magnifique, il possède une très belle vue.

-il est au 25ème étage, ça permet de ne pas avoir des HLM devant la fenêtre !

-c'est sur. Alors que dois-je faire ?

-aller dans la petite salle, là-bas, il y a une robe pour vous, ça ne vous dérange pas si je mets de la musique ? .

-Non, non bien sûr !

Quand Hitomi arriva sur le plateau, une belle musique instrumentale berçait la pièce. La robe était fine et ample, de couleur vert sombre, elle donnait de l'éclat aux yeux d'Hitomi. Dans le dos, il y avait de légères dentelles ; les lumières étais tamisés.

-Mr Fuller ?

Hitomi regarda par la fenêtre, des étoiles commençaient à apparaître.

-Je dois y retourner, c'est ça que voulait dire mon rêve ? . Je dois aller le voir, heureux, amoureux ? …Qu'est-ce que dois faire ? ….Je ne peux pas y retourner, je n'en aurais pas la force.

« Chère miss Jones

vous savez qu'il me manque, vous comprenez,

miss Jones

je l'ai mis dans un coin pour l'oublier, l'idée même de l'aimer

je pensais que rien ne pourrait m'arriver

mais rien ne s'efface, tous se redessinent,

rien ne se passe, miss Jones

comme on l'imagine, j'ai essayé mais ce rêve persiste

pas facile d'oublier, ce pourquoi l'on existe

la dans mes yeux,

je suis sûr vous pourriez lire ces mots d'adieu

que je n'ai pas su lui dire

c'est vrai miss Jones, je pense trop fort à lui

c'est mon cœur miss Jones

qui commande à ma vie

il y a rien à faire

au fond de moi je sens que je me perds

même si mon être s'en défend

la dans mes yeux,

ne vous reste qu'à choisir ces mots d'adieu que je n'ai pas su lui dire

je vous en prie, miss Jones

donnez-moi des nouvelles de sa vie, miss Jones

parle-t-il encore de moi quelque fois

redite-moi qu'il m'aime encore une fois

chère miss Jones. »

Tout en chantant, Hitomi dansait, elle ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

-Formidable, vous êtes vraiment une magnifique chanteuse.

-Mr Fuller ! , je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu et…

-vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, cela m'a permis de faire de sublimes photos de vous.

-des photos ! Je ne vous avais même pas entendu.

-Vous étiez si concentré dans votre chanson, je ne la connais pas, de qui est-ce ?

-De moi, avec la musique, les paroles sont venues toutes seules, je suis désolée

-il ne faut pas j'ai pu assister à la naissance de votre nouvelle chanson, j'en suis honoré.

-merci beaucoup. Avec tous ça, je n'ai pas vu le temps pass ! Vous voulez faire d'autres photos.

-en fait, j'aimerai bien, oui.

Hitomi fit plusieurs autres photos avec des tenus différentes.

-Voilà, le calvaire est terminé pour vous.

-ce n'était pas un calvaire, rassurez-vous, vous savez mettre les gens à l'aise.

-merci beaucoup. Je vous raccompagne ? .

-Je veux bien, attendez, je vais chercher mes affaires.

-Mince, il pleut ! Ma voiture est loin en plus, c'est bien ma veine !

-Je peux vous inviter à prendre un café, si vous voulez ? Il y a un bar juste en face.

-je ne sais pas.

-ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous manger.

-alors, allons-y.

bip bip

-attendez j'ai un message sur mon répondeur. Il faut que je rappelle quelqu'un excuser-moi. Hitomi se mit à l'écart.

« Oui

-Gohan, c'est Hitomi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hitomi, enfin merci mon dieu, c'est Mira… elle elle

-Calme-toi Gohan, qu'a Mira ?

-elle refait une crise, je ne voulais pas appeler le Samu, mais il n'y a que toi qui sais la calmer.

-ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive tous de suite ! »

-Mr Fuller, je suis désolée, il va falloir annuler le café, je dois y aller tous de suite.

-vous aller l'air anxieuse, ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?

-assez

-alors je vous accompagne, ma voiture est tous près, on ira plus vite.

-merci beaucoup.

Hitomi indiqua l'adresse à Alec, et le quitta précipitamment.

Elle entra sans frapper, elle connaissait bien la maison, elle se dirigea tout de suite dans la chambre de Mira. Son frère était à côté d'elle et essayé de la calmer.

Hitomi se mit à côté d'elle, elle lui prit la main et plaça sa deuxième main sur son front.

-elle est brûlante, apporte de l'eau Gohan

-Tout de suite

-aller Mira, tu vas pas me lâcher maintenant.

Hitomi plaqua sa tête sur la main de Mira.

Elle pouvait la voir, Mira étais devant une maison en flamme, elle voulait se jeter dans les flammes.

-MIRA ! NON

Hitomi se jeta sur elle. Elles étaient en pleurs toutes les deux.

-Mira, je sais que c'est dur mais tu ne pouvais rien y faire, c'étais leur destin !

-J'aurais du rentre plus tôt, j'aurais pu…

-tu te serais fait tuer, tu le sais bien ! . Calme-toi, ça va aller, je suis là, Gohan est-la.

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, de la ou ils sont, ils pensent à toi. Je suis sûr que tes parents sont fiers de toi, tu es devenu une jolie jeune femme.

-ils me manquent

-Je sais, à moi aussi, tu veux bien revenir parmis nous stp ?

Mira regarda Hitomi et les images s'estompèrent.

Hitomi le va la tête, Mira ne bougeait plus, elle respirait calmement.

-merci Hitomi, dit-elle.

-Repose-toi, tu es fatigué, on se verra demain.

-vraiment merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas arrivée.

-ce n'est rien, je l'ai rassuré, elle ira mieux demain. Pense à lui laissé un peu d'eau à côté d'elle.

-il se fait tard, tu veux pas rester ici cette nuit ?

-je veux bien, je suis venue avec un ami, je ne pense pas qu'il y a encore des taxi à l'heure l ! Je vais juste prévenir Yukari.

La nuit d'Hitomi fut encore agitée cette nuit. Cette fois-ci, elle ne faisait plus le même rêve, elle n'était pas dedans, elle voyait seulement des images, des flash atroces, des flammes, la guerre. C'étais le passé, Fanélia en flamme ! . Elle voyait maintenant Fanélia reconstruite, en paix, tout le monde étais heureux, « notre roi va se marier, notre roi va se marier » clamait la foule. Le peuple était content.

-Van ! Cria Hitomi et fondit en larmes.

Le matin fut dur pour Hitomi, elle était sûre que ce n'étais pas un cauchemar, s'étais bien le futur qu'elle avait vu ou même pire, le présent.

« Pourquoi j'ai ces visions ! Je ne vais pas retourner sur Gaea, alors pourquoi me faire souffrir en me montrant cela ! Vous voulez me torturer, c'est ça ! »

-Hitomi, tu peux venir stp ! demanda Gohan

-J'arrive ! .

Hitomi s'habilla et descendit les escaliers. Gohan et Mira l'attendait, une femme était également là.

-ça va mieux Mira ?

-merci, je vais très bien Hitomi, j'ai fait un merveilleux rêve ensuite, un beau château et dans le ciel, il y avait deux lunes tu imagines ?

-deux lunes… oui j'imagine.

-bonjour Hitomi, je te présente Me Fig, c'est elle qui nous a trouvé quand nous étions petits.

-bonjour, je voulais vous donner vos affaires en main propres.

Hitomi n'écoutais pas bien, deux lunes tous lui faisait penser à lui, à Gaea. « De toute façon, il t'a oublié Hitomi, fait de même ! Ressaisi-toi, tu dois tenir le coup tes amis ont besoin de toi ! . Elle les regardait, ils écoutaient attentivement la dame.

-… c'est alors que je me promenais sur la plage toute seule que j'ai vu une colonne de lumière bleue. Je m'y suis précipitée, elle avait disparu mais vous étiez là. Tous les deux, ce que vous étiez mignon. Il y avait des plumes tout autour, vous étiez enveloppés dans une cape et vous teniez une pierre rose. Tenez !

Me Fig sortit de son sac, la cape et la pierre. Hitomi n'en revenait pas c'étais une énergiste ! Ils étaient venus de Gaea.

-c'est bizarre, ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Hitomi ?

-regarde sur la cape, il y a un blason, on dirait un dragon blanc, je crois c'est marqué Varie au-dessus qui est-ce ?

-Varie ! Dit aussitôt Hitomi, mon Dieu !

Hitomi tomba par terre inconsciente.

-Hitomi, hitomi, réponds-moi ! elle est inconsciente dit Gohan.

-tu crois quelle connaît Varie ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle meure, Gohan !

-ne t'inquiètes pas Mira, on va l'emmener à l'hôpital c'est plus prudent que d'attendre une ambulance.

Notes : la chanson « Mrs Jones »

C.Vié/C.Loigerot

Editions Bambino.

Au fait je ne l'ai pas dit dans les autres chapitres, mais vous l'aurez deviné les personnages et l'univers d'escaflowne ne sont pas à moi non plus, seuls Gohan et Mira sont de ma création !

Bon voilà, je ne vais pas oublier de remercier ma rewieuveuse, Julie Percevent, voilà je coupe la, parce que c'était le dernier chapitre que j'avait écrit que je n'ai pas écrit la suite, et que pour l'instant je ne pourrai pas la faire, désol


End file.
